The One Day That I Fought For You
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Ilya could handle things just fine by himself whether he hated fights or not. *2P!Hetalia verse/2P!Human!AU.* **Requested by/Gifted to Zoe Cook.**


It had never been right for him to get himself in to this mess with out valid reason of why, but he couldn't help enjoying the 'teasing' that he'd taken to giving the imbecilic man that he'd been conversing with.

Naturally, the human had a short fuse when it came to such, and he attacked the Russian with the sole intent of destroying him for his rude and juvenile teasing.

Ilya was never a huge fan of fist fights, but he had never been one to back down from one which may strike others as volatile or extremely violent with a sadistic streak.

He sighed as he maneuvered around the man that he was fighting with for the most part avoiding being hit.

Ilya focused now on just the right way to hit and harm the other, so that the man would crumble and fall, so that he couldn't bother the Russian again.

Lutz had just been heading home for the evening when he heard the tell tale signs of a fight and had to follow the source to the actual fight, itself.

Curiosity was one of the leading causes to this, making it seem to minimize the issue and take things in a more egocentric way even though Lutz truly did care if someone could possibly be getting maimed with in one of the back alleys.

The German recognized the Russian slightly from slight encounters before though they hadn't included words being spoken then; this recognition encouraged him to reach out to fight off the other man and protect Ilya.

As he could tell, Ilya did not look particularly damaged fatally from the fight as his face was clear of all other emotion except for a stoic seriousness, but Lutz could tell that their was a slight limp in the Russian's footing whether Ilya would ever admit that or not.

"Are you hurt?" Lutz was not about to let an ally of his walk away hurt after having fought for him for quite some time or enough time to feel that may be they had a bond of some sort.

"No." Ilya's face gave nothing away as he looked upon the German when he, himself, answered said German.

"Come here." Lutz sighed and motioned the Russian over, so that he could at least treat him to make sure that the wounds healed properly and quickly.

"Why?" Ilya's question nearly grated on Lutz's nerves with the way that it had been spoken as if somehow Ilya was king, and no one else's opinions on the subject mattered even the slightest bit.

"Because you are hurt." Lutz didn't bother explaining himself further as if the Russian was going to be speaking that way, he didn't deserve to hear Lutz speak kindly to him with understandable explanations.

"I am not." Ilya's voice did not sound as if it was searching for an argument, but rather relaxed and calm and possibly even slightly bored with the prospect of conversation.

"You are." Lutz worked to recalm his voice down as he stepped closer to the other to treat the injured Russian.

Ilya sighed though he gave Lutz a withering look that told of future sorrow and pain for refusing to listen properly to the Russian.

Lutz ignored the look in favor of treating the Russian's wounds to insure that he would not have any of said wounds infected in the immediate future.

It was an almost calming position and task for Lutz to be in or to be doing.

He had never minded overwhelmingly so to care for another human being, and still he didn't mind all too much now.

* * *

The next time that they met, Ilya was injured from yet another fight, and if Lutz hadn't known better after some time near the Russian, he would have assumed that he loved to fight or he viewed that as the only way to get Lutz's attention.

This however wasn't the case as the Russian's short fuse and scathing remarks were what caused the fight rather than an actual passion for fighting.

Despite every injury and Ilya's hatred of fighting, he was actually pretty good at it though the fighting would come to worry Lutz in due time.

It was not an immediate worry as Lutz had initially grown to consider Ilya a mentally deranged patient of his that could not stay out of trouble to save his life.

The worry only arrived after hours spent in conversations that ranged from almost jovial to bizarrely serious; these conversations had very mixed results.

Some were horrendous leading to awful fights full of tons of verbal whiplash, and others ended in laughter and friendly banter or as close to that as either of them could rightfully achieve.

Lutz's feelings were as confusing as they were diverse; sometimes he thought he loved the man while at others he thought that he hated him and yet again others he was a tolerable stranger.

Emotions had never been especially easy for the two of them to figure out, but to figure out together seemed outlandish if not impossible.

Ilya stared over at the instructions left out that had been handed to him when he asked about what it meant to be in love and what it was he was to do, and so now he wondered if an answer would just present itself or if Lutz will actively stand up and profess some sort of feelings for him yet he doubted it.

He had never really believed in love or any closely related bond to one another whether human or animal, so the thought of going through with something of romantic intent confused and frustrated him in a way that was rather difficult to explain.

Lutz was still rather unsure of where his feelings began and where they ended; did it simply go on forever and ever in a circle of love and passion or did it burn out part of the way with a blur of confusion that was really future ash marks and burns?

May be it helped to be prepared just this once for it, and the answers it may bring forth.

Was it only that Ilya knew the answers that Lutz could not find with in his own self?

Was it Ilya who held the key to this understanding?

There had to be something there that Ilya knew that Lutz did not as weren't matters of the heart solved by two people rather than one?

Lutz waited outside Ilya's door for the first time and wondered if he waited for some sign or symbol to let him in or if he waited for the will to knock on the door to begin the much needed conversation over all of this.

May be there was something to be said for a moment that began by two sides pushing for it as Lutz knocked and Ilya opened the door as if right on cue.

Words wouldn't and couldn't come easy for them, but may be they'd get them some where.

Ilya started it with going back to his childhood, his past, the times where everyone was the enemy that led him to this point, and Lutz continued in time with how he grew to gain compassion or some form of it anyway for others.

They ended it somewhere that was almost deeper than their pasts combined; they ended it where their futures would begin and what they felt and longed for.

The ending of the deal to promise many more tears and laughter as well as treatment of wounds was sealed with a kiss that never seemed to end in their hearts as it ticked with an enternal beat and gave light to bitter days and gut churning pain.


End file.
